Metal/FE/In2O3/Si or Metal/FE/oxide/In2O3/Si memory cells for one-transistor ferroelectric memory devices are desirable because they have extended memory retention. For integration processes of In2O3 FeRAM memory devices and high-density applications, a selective etching process is a critical issue,